Different wireless communications devices, for example radios, computers, tablets, and cellular telephones, may operate using different communication protocols or technologies. For example, mobile communications devices may operate using or be compatible with land-mobile radio (LMR), long-term evolution (LTE), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), 3G, 4G, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), and Bluetooth protocols or combinations of those protocols.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.